


Bonding of Sam and Charlie

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e18 Book of the Damned, Sibling Fluff, Trans!Sam, ftm!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: Sam talks to Charlie.





	Bonding of Sam and Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG HIATUS! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH REAL LIFE AND OTHER WRITINGS!  
> Anyways, hope you all will enjoy this one!

“What did Dean mean?” Sam heard Charlie asked after he heard her close her laptop. “When he said you changed your mind?”

 

Sam let out a small chuckle before closing the lid of his own laptop.

 

“So, a while back, we had a chance to, um...close the gates of hell.”  Sam began. “In order to do that, I would’ve had to die, and I was okay with that, I am okay with that, but Dean was not, and so, he, uh…”

 

“He saved you.” Charlie finished for him.

 

“Yeah, he saved me.”

 

“And let me guess, in doing so, he did something you didn’t want and that pissed you off, and you said something that hurt him?”

 

Sam chuckled, damn, this kid is good.

 

“Yeah, that sounds about right.”

 

“Brothers.” Charlie exaggerated as she grab her mug and stood. “You know,  I haven’t been a hunter for very long, but it feels like this is the life. Mostly ends in Sophie’s choices, or tears. Usually all of the above, huh?”

 

Sam cracked a smile as he watched as Charlie walked into the kitchen. 

 

“How did this become my life? I mean, I was gonna own my own startup, Marry ScarJo, Invent something cool. Now I’m just...I’m just happy to be alive.”

 

“You know, when Dean came to get me at school, I-I told myself...one last job, you know? One more job. And then when- when I, um...when I lost Jess, I, again, told myself, one more job. There’s always one more job, you know? And one more job, and one more job, and then I was gonna go back to law and- and to my life.”

 

“You were the dread pirate of Roberts of hunting.” Charlie let a small smile graced her lips, causing Sam to chuckle.

 

“Yeah. I guess I really understand now that...this is my life. I love it. But I can’t do with without my brother. I don’t want to do it without my brother. And if he’s gone, then I don’t…” Sam could feel his eyes watering now, so he looked down.

 

“I-I got it. I do.”

 

Sam looked up at her, wiping his eyes. It was silent for a few moments before Charlie spoke up.

 

“Sam?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Why were you okay with it? Dieing I mean.”

 

Sam sighed before running a hand through his hair. “Everyone I have ever loved around me died. I thought that, if I died, than no one will die because of me, like you, or dean or whoever else.”

 

“Sam…”

 

“I don’t want you to be the next victim. You’ve...you’ve became my little sister, and if I...if Dean and I lose you because of me…”

 

“Sam...shhh…” He felt hands gripping his shoulders from behind before they slid and wrapped around his neck, a cheek resting on the top of his head. “Does your brother know? That you think this?”

 

“I...I don’t know.” Sam took a shuddering breath. “If he doesn’t, you can’t tell him. I don’t want him to know.”

 

“Sam…”

 

“Please.” 

 

“Alright, alright, I won’t.”

 

“Thanks.” he murmured, resting a hand on her arm.

 

“You’re never going to lose me, I promise.”


End file.
